Staff Of MetalGuy's Community
The Staff of MetalGuy's Community (Wikia) and/or MetalGuy's Community (Group) is belong where the people wich or those did helped the community either Wikia or the Group! Those they need to follow the rules as displayed on The Community's Discord! (Wikia/Group): * Do not abuse your power to the server (Discord Server, Group Only) (This belongs too to Wikia Group) * Use it right the powers (Both) * Be a Good admin and not a Badmin (Both) * Do not change people's usernames unless the name has Racial Terms or a bad name (Group Only) * Do not change the channel's names unless april fools or any event should come to the community (Discord Server, Group Only) (Belongs too to not change the Articles' Names on Wikia) * Must be with experiences with the moderation (Both) Current Staff * MetalGuy213/Cryomancer (Chile) (Owner) - General Control of the Group/Wikia * CoolAkramTV (United States) (Originally United Arab Emirates) - Godfather Of the group, Main user of the Big 5 * Kawaii Potato (United States) - Queen/Godfather Of The Group (Inactive) * Dena (United States) - Intern/Alternative Staff Member * Samer (United States) - Intern/Alternative Staff Member * EdWuncler3 (United States) - Administrator * Meleemario (United States) - Administrator And Godfather * Colins/SinySniper (United States) - Godfather Of The Group (Inactive) * BitchCup (Chile) - Intern/Alternative Staff Member, Instagram Staff Member (Inactive) * Gaby (Chile) - Intern/Alternative Staff Member, Instagram Staff Member * MetalMan213 (Chile) - Intern/Alternative Staff Member * Randie (United States) - Formely an Intern Staff Member, Re-hired as being an Possible Queen/Godfather Of The Group, actually Manages as a Instagram Staff Member * Avery/Lukaeh/Shakyyy (United States) - Formely an Intern Staff Member, Re-Hired as being an Possible Queen/Godfather Of The Group, actually Manages as a Instagram Staff Member * Living Meme (Chile) - Instagram Staff Member * Sam (Chile) - Intern Instagram Staff Member * Kika Drums (Brazil) - Administrator Un-official Staff/Hononraly Staff *Rocket Girl/Bitsy Blossom (Pakistan, Formely Kuwait) - Originally planned to be a staff member, however she left the discord due of what is managed in the past *Script/Scrippy/ScriptIntelligence (United States) - planned to be a staff member and a helper of the community but he left due of the inactivity of the community *Future/Cirno (South Korea) - planned to be an 6th Godfather for the Big 5 but everyone left in the old discord due of MetalGuy's Depression *Shin Cirno (Argentina) - currently planned to be an Intern Staff Member, however his interest to collab with MetalGuy again is very rare to happen due of his lack of interest on Zandronum and ZDaemon *Kamzpro (United Kingdom) - Originally planned to be staff member, however he left the discord due of inactivity of the people and lack of interest of being staff member *Samuzero15tlh (Venezuela) - planned to be staff member but left the community after MetalGuy left Skrols *Dark Girl (Chile) - currently planned to be an Intern staff Member Former Staff * BlueVenom/Monster Rob (United States) - Former Godfather, Left the team after MetalGuy went formely in a High Depression * Challengings (United States) - Former Moderator, Left the team after a incident involved to 3 staff members * Marcher (United Kingdom) - Former Administrator, Left the team to lead the ownership to MetalGuy on Brick Planet * Adverus/Isolator (United States) - Former Intern/Alternative Staff Member, left the team due of MetalGuy leaving/exilied from The Adverian Empire * Starbucks/Kawaii Potato III (Unknown) - Former Queen, left the team due of Unknown Reasons * TheGalaxyCat/Purring (United States) - Former Administrator, left the team due of inactivity, also left the discord * DarknessSun/Darky (United States) - Former Intern/Alternative Staff Member, Fired by MetalGuy by the same reason as Randie Also Banned by the same reason (unbanned later) * Conita (Chile) - Former Intern/Alternative Staff Member also a Former Instagram Staff Member from MetalGuy's Account, Fired and later banned from causing drama against MetalGuy and from smoke abuse... Her name is also Blacklisted on Discord via Mr. Meeseeks (Bot) * N1col3 (Chile) - Former Intern/Alternative Staff Member also known to be a Former Instagram Staff Member from MetalGuy's Account, fired due of Alcohol Abuse, Suicide Threating and causing drama against other staff members... Her Name is blacklisted on Discord via Mr. Meeseeks (Bot) * Nayaret (Chile) - Former Intern/Alternative Staff Member, fired due of Smoke Abuse and causing drama... Her Name Is Blacklisted on Discord via Mr. Meeseeks (Bot) * Nykol (Chile) Former Intern/Alternative Staff Member, left the team due of the drama that caused... Her Name is Blacklisted On Discord Via Mr. Meeseeks (Bot) * Domino/Kawaii Potato II (United States) - Former Godfather/Moderator of the group, Left the team due of unknown reasons, mostly like a "grief" but it's unconfirmed yet what happened to him... Got formely demoted due of a grief in the old discord * Doomjoshuaboy (Australia) - Former Administrator, Left by unknown reasons * Liati/Liat (Chile) - Former Instagram Staff Member and Staff Intern, Fired due of Bad Behiavior and Blacklisted from the Discord Server Team's Executive Managers *MetalGuy213 (2017; 2018 (Intern)) *Conita (2017-2018) *FragSyndicate (MetalGuy, EdWuncler and Kika Drums) (2018-Present) Controversies/Incidents Excesive of Alcohol Abuse/Drug Abuse/Smoke Abuse in April 2018, 3 Staff Members (Conita, Nayaret and N1col3) and also MetalGuy went on a party but after the celebration when Metal Left the party, the Former Intern/Alternative Staff Member went on high risks also drama has happened from 3 of them (currently they're still causing) but the mostly thing that caused high risks from alcohol it happened due of Alcohol abuse from N1col3 went Drunk and later on Saturday (where MetalGuy starts with DJB SNS) she attempted a Suicide wich was later recovered by using Pills... This leaded a firing from them also Blacklisted their names due of having also drama against MetalGuy and caused Challengings to leave the Community after of this. As of June 2018, Gaby has returned the Community after a longtime fight against MetalGuy and being separated as a Relationship since they're now back as friends... the Instagram's leading is now lead from MetalGuy And Gaby for a time... but now it belongs to Liat/Liati, BitchCup,Gaby and MetalGuy as of September 2018 when MetalGuy reached to 17 Years Old. Sexual Abuse from Conita at Metal and allegations against Conita On October 8 of 2018, former intern/alternative staff member Conita has sexually abused MetalGuy for unknown reasons leading her to a suspension and this marks for the first time that MetalGuy blacklists a Username on Discord after of the abuse. Impersonations Early 2017 Randie, Avery and Darky has been inpersonated various people specially MetalGuy and Bill (a known Brick Planetarian/Blox Citizen for being "Tough") but now it's discontinued and the staff except for Darky has been appealed the ban... this generated a lot of incidents. Late 2017 a known false Fanpage of Instagram has started stealing info from Metal's account wich caused curiousity and a conflict between him and the impersonator wich leaded to a report from Instagram by Metal. Timeline Website Discord Instagram 'Facebook' Trivia *Most of the Staff are from United States and from Chile *The Most youngest staff member at the time is MetalMan213 when he was at 7 years old *The most oldest staff member at the time is Meleemario when he was at 27 years old (probably) *MetalGuy accidently gave Admin on his Whatsapp group at an Unknown Person wich immediatly demoted him/her. *The only countries wich the community are represented are from United Kingdom, Brazil and Australia Category:Staff Of MetalGuy's Community